


Goodbye Donuts

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), Humor, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: “I’m moving, Luther. I got a role in LA, a big role. I’m going there for... well, forever hopefully”, her smile becoming sadder and more forced with each word. Luther stopped mid chew to try and let the news sink in. He hadn’t seen her much since she left, but he sought comfort in knowing she was always in the city. He shakily chugged his glass of milk, placing it down and frowning with a milk moustache. Allison had to bite her lip to stop herself giggling.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Goodbye Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Alluther, but I wrote it so it could be interpreted that way if you want to. This (and the first part in the series), I think, will be one of the only linear two shots. I just wanted to do it now whilst it was in my head, but otherwise I’ll just go with the flow and time jump!

Luther wasn’t sure why Allison asked to meet him at Griddy’s, but he wasn’t complaining; he’d barely seen her in the three months since she’d left the academy to attend drama school. She wasn’t here yet, but to be fair Luther was a little early. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. This place reminded him of when they were kids, when the academy was whole. Of Five... Ben... but there were donuts... lots and lots of donuts. Luther did love food. He decided to comfort eat, ordering five donuts. In honor of the siblings that weren’t there, he would eat their share.

“Hey there stranger.” Allison greeted with a wicked smile as she walked in the door of Griddy’s. In her immaculate high fashion outfit, Prada bag hanging from one arm. She removed her sunglasses - Luther wondered why she was wearing sunglasses, it was November. He noticed she wasn’t wearing her necklace. He didn’t know anything about fashion, maybe it just clashed with her outfit. He’d heard her say things like that before. She swanned to the counter and ordered, before walking to sit with Luther in their usual booth, her heels click clacking as she stepped. 

—

Luther was surprised when the nice old waitress only gave Allison a coffee. She said she had to watch her weight, but he didn’t understand why. She looked perfect. In between his 3rd and 4th donut, Luther not-so-elogantly murmured “So why did you want to meet?” He blushed slightly “not that- not that I don’t want to see you, I’ll always want to see you... I just wondered what was wrong?” Allison supplied him a sad smile. She looked down with a sigh, “I’m moving, Luther. I got a role in LA, a big role. I’m going there for... well, forever hopefully.” her smile becoming sadder and more forced with each word. Luther stopped mid chew to try and let the news sink in. He hadn’t seen her much since she left, but he sought comfort in knowing she was always in the city. He shakily chugged his glass of milk, placing it down and frowning with a milk moustache. Allison had to bite her lip to stop herself giggling. 

It had been mostly awkward silence since then, interrupted only by Luther getting more donuts and quickly demolishing them. Allison averted her gaze and looked down to her side, seemingly bracing herself for the fury she knew was likely to come. “Don’t you ever think of leaving? You know... making your own life?” Luther once again was stopped in shock mid chew, though this time he didn’t have a glass of milk. Rookie move, he thought. Instead he just choked slightly until he managed to swallow his mouthful. “No Allison, I haven’t. The world needs the academy. You can go play actress all you want, but this is what you’re supposed to be doing.” he gestured at himself, before mortifiedly spluttering “N-not like that.” he cleared his throat sheepishly “I meant the academy. You’re meant to be saving the world... with me.”

Allison felt close to tears, she knew he would be mad but the sharpness of his tone still stung. “Dad can’t know the world is going to end, he can’t-“ but her reasoning was cut short by Luther fiercely storming out, banging his head on the door frame on his way.


End file.
